La mansión y él come almas
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Raditz, Turles, Goku, Broly y Vegeta viajan a una misión. Cada uno sufrirá en aquella casa cada una de sus pesadillas en carne viva. ¿Podrán soportarlo? ¿Morirán? ¿Podrán ir a la boda?... ¿Conservaran sus almas? (Adaptación de leyendas urbanas.)
1. Chapter 1

**La mansión y él come almas.**

Capítulo 1: Prologo

El tiempo ha pasado. Las hojas han caído, muertas y sin color. Demostrando el final de una etapa, y el comienzo de otra…

Unos hombres bajaron de un auto, en su interior maletas de cuero, frente a una casa. La habían alquilado anteriormente. Era por la boda de un conocido que vivía en aquel pueblo desolado.

Rico el historias tanto terroríficas como románticas.

Sin embargo, la casa carecía de Luz o agua. Pero no siempre fue así.

-¿Esta es la casa? –Pregunto un hombre de piel pálida, con pelo negro- Que fea esta. Ni pasto en el jardín tiene.

-¡Hay! –Interrumpió -¡Siempre quejándote! ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te pones a subirlas maletas? ¡Qué mucha ayuda nos falta! –Hizo saber un hombre con cabello más largo – ¿Hermano?

Inmediatamente el hombre pálido agarro las maletas, intentando sacarlas de la parte trasera del automóvil.

-¿Qué paso, Raditz? –Pregunto el Hombre de pelo negro.

-¿y Vegeta? –Interrogo el hermano mayor -¿Sabes dónde está?

-En el baño de la casa, supongo –Contesto el menor –Tenía muchas ganas… de… ya sabes…

Un intercambio corto de miradas, de los tres.

-¿Tanta agua tomo? –Pregunto Turles. Sacando una maleta de tamaño mediano, azul oscuro.

Salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Evitando que un cuadrúpedo saliera tras de el -Todo el viaje –Hizo saber Broly – Cuando se pone nervioso toma mucha, mucha agua.

Broly, el que manejaba, dio una rápida mirada a la casa. Era gigante, una mansión, estropeada.

El patio daba una sensación tétrica y fúnebre, se sentía la añoranza que daba el cementerio. Tanto al frente como cerca de la misión.

-Como sea –Dijo Broly. Se acercó y empujo a Raditz hacia el suelo. Agarro de un tirón una maleta verde y una roja –Aquí tienes –Entrego la maleta escarlata a Raditz.

-Sabes –Dijo sacudiendo el polvo de su chamarra y pantalón –No era necesario empujarme, pudiste haber dicho: "Oye, guapetón Raditz, muévete para que pueda sacar la maleta" ¡No empujarme salvajemente! ¡Idiota! –Arrebató la maleta y subieron los cuatro hacia las escaleras de la estrada de la casa.

La puerta, de madera gris, estaba abierta. Vegeta la había dejado sin traba.

-Bueno… Turles entra –Dijo Kakarroto.

De un puñetazo, Broly lo mando dentro de la casa.

Por desgracia, Kakarroto, pudo sentir el impacto de la alfombra en su rostro. Los pelitos color zafiro se pegaron a sus prendas.

-Bueno… No esta tan mal –Dijo Turles apoyando su maleta a un costado, junto con la maleta color carbón, de Vegeta, y la bronce de Kakarroto.

-¡Viste! Y vos te quejabas… -Recalco Raditz, a su primo.

-Como sea, ¡Vegeta! –Llamo Broly -¡Vegeta, ven!

Vegeta bajo las escaleras, subiéndose el cierre del pantalón.

-Qué lindo recibidor –Observo expectante Kakarroto.

Un recibidor marrón oscuro, las ventanas de un cristal rojizo, las cortinas del mismo color de la alfombra; los muebles más oscuros. Una chimenea de piedra y ladrillo, se posicionaba frente a los sillones .Una foto de una antigua era el único decorado.

-¿De qué es esa foto? –Pregunto Kakarroto. El más joven se acercó y el tomo entre sus manos, con uno de sus dedos, quito el polvo de la superficie de cristal.

-¿Qué es eso, Goku? –Se acercó su hermano, miro la fotografía tenue y tétrica. Se puso a su lado, casi chocando sus cabezas.

Broly y Vegeta solo los miraron de lejos. Broly quiso investigar la habitación a su derecha. Vegeta solo los quedo viendo.

Miraron más de cerca la foto, era de la mansión. Muchos años atrás

_(Link en la parte de abajo. Foto creada por mí)_

-¿Oye...? –Pregunto Turles asomando su cabeza entre los hombros de sus primos -¿Y esos tres que son…?

Una corriente fría paso por sus cuellos, bajo por la columna y desapareció en la espalda baja. Un ligero aullido irrumpió el silencio.

-Oigan… como que yo mejor duermo en el auto, ya saben… para no estorbar –Dijo en vos de nervios, Kakarroto.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto Raditz, dejo la foto en la chimenea, su hermano, lo abrazo –Suéltame, cobarde –

El silencio se rompió con un aullido más insistente.

-¿Y mi perro? –Pregunto Vegeta, mirando a su alrededor buscándolo con la mirada -¡Cabrones! ¡Lo dejaron en el auto!

-… Me olvide que estaba hay… -Se defensivo Turles.

Vegeta, sin defenderse, corrió hasta el auto donde, efectivamente, estaba su perro. Uno castaño claro. Grande, gigantesco.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante y lo saco, junto con una botella de agua y una linterna negra.

-Vamos, amigo –Dijo Vegeta sacando a su compañero del cuello - ¿Quiénes te dejaron hay dentro? No te preocupes…

Mientras en la cocina de la casa, Broly abrió la despensa en busca de algo que sacie su apetito.

-¿No hay comida? –Pregunto. Acto seguido cierra la lacena con violencia.

-¿Ustedes son los nuevo sueños de la casa? –Pregunto un sujeto alto y calvo.

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Broly dándose la vuelta un poco sorprendido -¿y tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy Nappa, el mayordomo, el dueño de la casa –Contesto -¿Ahora podría contestarme?

-…Espere… usted apareció detrás mío. ¡Quien sabe que intenciones tenga! –Grito indignado -¿Espera que le diga así como así algo? ¡Que loco!

-Soy Nappa. Como y le dije anteriormente –Dijo –Me encargo de mantener la casa limpia… y…

-Y sin comida –Interrumpió Broly –Mi nombre es Broly, soy el hijo de Paragas. Vine aquí con unos amigos.

-Excelente, por favor, acompáñeme al recibidor para presentarme junto a los demás –Pidió el hombre mayor. Tenía un traje negro de mayordomo –Por favor.

Juntos caminaron hacia el recibidor. Estaban los hermanos sentados abrazados. Turles estaba pálido por la fotografía. Vegeta estaba junto con su perro sentado en el sillón al frente, a su lado se sentó Broly.

Dejando a Nappa un asiento al frente de ellos.

-Hola señores –Saludo el mayordomo- Mi nombre es Nappa. Soy el mayordomo de este hogar, espero que su estancia aquí, sea agradable.

-Claro…-

Una tormenta próxima se posiciono sobre el pueblo, los rayos y truenos se hicieron presentes. Los granizos caían, el cielo se abría en una boca cual caían gotas de agua violentas y salvajes.

-Raditz… quiero irme a casa –Dijo Goku metiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Raditz.

-Yo también –Dijo Raditz –Yo también…

Ellos, tenían de entre 20 y 25 años. Jóvenes con ganas de comerse el mundo. Pero el mundo los comerá a ellos.

La mansión pronto se oscureció, Nappa prendió una pequeña vela.

-Bueno…- Dijo soplando el fosforo con el que prendió la vela- Sera mejor que los acompañe a sus habitaciones…

-Si… -

Turles y Kakarroto fueron a la habitación "Sueño de Morfeo", decorada con paredes blancas, Y pequeños detalles dorados, dos camas impecables. Un candelabro de velas blanco. Prendido.

Raditz y Broly fueron a la habitación "Numero erróneo", Esta estaba decorada con adornos y alfombras color esmeralda. Dos camas grandes impecables. Como en la otra habitación, un candelabro blanco prendido.

Vegeta y su perro fue a una habitación, especial. La única con un baño. Era zafiro y perlado.

Este solo contaba con una pequeña vela al costado de la cama, sobre una mesita de roble.

-Espero que sus estancias sean cómodas –Dijo le mayordomo. Antes de irse les advirtió -Por nada del mundo salgan de sus habitación. Mantengan las puertas cerradas a tomo momento, al igual que las ventanas.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Vegeta arqueando una ceja.

-Créame, será mejor que no sepa. –

-Como diga –Contesto.

Cada uno en su habitación cerró las puestas con trabas, las ventanas igual.

A partir de ahí, el tormento comenzó para uno de ellos…

-¿Vegeta?...Vegeta, serás el primero –Dijo una vos fina y fantasmal.

* * *

Link en mi perfil. Debes ir al Link que dice o "Fotolog" o "Blog".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El baño de sangre.

Después de haber cerrado las puerta y las ventanas.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama, reviso con la mirada la habitación. Vio el baño, tenía una bañera, un retrete, un lavamanos; también una ducha sobre la bañera.

Su perro, se acostó debajo de la cama, era muy amplia. Saco su hocico hacia fuera, lamio los pies de su joven amo y se dispuso a dormir.

Vegeta solo se sacó la campera negra. Se abrigo bajo las sabanas y apago la luz de la vela. Cuando esta se apagó, una corriente fría le subió de los pies. Ignorando eso, dejo la campera a un costado, en el piso.

Cerró los ojos.

Cuando por fin pudo dormir. Un sonido leve, rompió el silencio placido de la habitación.

Vegeta se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Con la esperanza de que el sonido sea su mascota acomodándose bajo de la cama.

No podía estar más equivocado.

Sintió un fuerte golpe sobre la cama. Como si algo hubiera saltado sobre él.

-¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Sera mi perro? –Se preguntó, sin abrir o inmutarse.

Un aliento tibio y húmedo palpito en su oreja. Sensación repugnante lo invadió.

Vegeta no se movió. Intento, con su mano, agarrar la linterna que estaba en su bolsillo de la campera.

Con mucho esfuerzo de no ser descubierto, lo logro. La prendió y alumbro a su costado. Para después pasar a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Hola? –Llamo -¿Hay alguien?... ¿O algo?

El silencio volvió. Nada contesto y nada se vio.

Vegeta bajo su pie para verificar si su mascota estaba ahí, debajo de la cama. Pues, no estaba sobre.

Sintió la lamida húmeda y tierna, estaba hay.

-Quizás se subió y después se bajó… -Intento consolarse –Sera lo lógico ¿No?...

Vegeta intento dormirse de nuevo, no obstante, no apago la luz de su linterna.

Antes de dormirse, de nuevo, escucho unos pasos fugases. Luego un liguero goteo.

Ninguna sombra se vio. Levanto la cabeza, y miro, busco con la mirada el dueño de los pasos.

Del baño provenía un goteo cada vez más insistente. Una, dos, tres… así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué… que es eso? –Se preguntó. Acerco de nuevo el pie, fue lamido por su amigo –A lo mejor vino el agua…

Con dudas en su cabeza, se levantó de la cama. Agarro la linterna y se puso su campera.

Camino despacio, cuidando su paso hasta el baño. La puerta estaba trabada. Espero unos segundos.

-Chico, vamos –Llamo a su mascota. Pero este no contesto –Bueno… está bien, voy yo solo.

Intento de nuevo abrir la puerta esta vez con más fuerza, esta cedió.

El goteo, resonante de eco y energía continua.

Trago y abrió la puerta. Avanzo en penumbras hacia la cortina del baño. Antes verifico que la canilla del lavamanos este cerrada, lo estaba.

Es más, no había agua.

Avanzó un poco más, hasta llegar a la cortina de la bañera.

-¿Una cortina? –Se preguntó –No había una cortina antes –Se dijo.

Con dudas y mal presentimiento. Recorrió la cortina celeste que escondía tras de sí una escena.

Su perro colgaba del tubo de la regadera, colgado de la pata trasera. Horriblemente mutilado, goteaba sangre abundante. Arrancada las dos patas delanteras, y parte de la cabeza.

Con el estómago, intestino y corazón arrancados de su interior. De la boca del animal, sobre salía su lengua partida en tres.

Aterrorizado, Vegeta, contuvo las ganas de vomitar que le producía el aroma de sangre fresca.

-Es… imposible… -Intento decir –Si él está aquí… ¿Quién…?

Vegeta bajo la mirada hacia la bañera que desbordaba el líquido rojo.

Un pulmón marchito floto hacia sus zapatillas junto con sangre.

Un paso atrás dio. Miro el pulmón con detenimiento. Un sobre atado con alfileres al pulmón.

Los mismos que tenía todo el animal en su cuerpo.

Vegeta agarro el sobre, lo abrió. Una nota escrita con sangre y recortes de piel decía:

"**Los espíritus también tenemos lengua, sabes"**

En completo shock. Salió corriendo de la habitación. Forzó la cerradura de la puerta y arremato contra ella.

Salió y fue corriendo a la habitación "Numero erróneo" que estaba más cerca.

Golpeo la puerta con esmero y desesperación, al notar que no respondían. Solo pudo empezar a gritar y golpear más fuerte. Temiendo lo peor.

-¡Raditz! ¡Broly! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, escucho los pasos de nuevo. Se acercaban -¡Ábranme! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy yo, Vegeta!

Vegeta recostó su espalda contra la puerta gris de roble. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y sangre en la botamanga del pantalón, miro hacia donde provenían los pasos.

Una sombra negra se puso frente a él. No alcanzo a ver con detalle, pues, un golpe con un bastón de Piedra y plata golpeo la el lado derecho de su cabeza y mandíbula.

Sintió como el mármol chocaba con su Mentón. Pronto más y más golpes sintió contra su cuerpo.

Sus venas se vaciaban en tierra ausente de esperanza.

Cerró los ojos.

Cuando la sombra logro su cometido, se retiró hacia las penumbras del pasillo de la gigantesca casa…

El silencio lleno de nuevo la mansión. Que tenía, un habitante menos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿Vegeta? No lo conozco.

_Seguía siendo de noche, la luz de la nunca alumbraba el pasillo de la mansión. Donde yacía un chico. Un hombre lo agarro en sus brazos._

_-No… -Susurro el muchacho casi agonizante, con pocas fuerzas para aferrarse a la vida._

_-Si… -Contesto el hombre. Tomándolo entres sus brazos._

_Justos desaparecieron de los pasillos._

A la mañana siguiente.

Raditz salió de la habitación, preparado para tomar una dicha matutina.

Al salir, piso un charco de un líquido viscoso rojo. Unas huellas se alejaban, pisadas de zapatos de piel de serpiente.

-¿Pero qué…? –

-¿Qué paso? –Interrumpió Broly. Estaba listo para ir y comprar el desayuno.

-… Mira… es, es sangre –Dijo Raditz, no salía del asombro.

-Si, eso ya lo sé. –Dijo Broly pasando sobre el charco sin asco, se detuvo para mirar al asombrado Raditz –Bueno… avísale al calvo que lo limpie, yo no pienso ensuciarme las mano.

-Idiota –

-Entonces, límpialo tú –

-¿Dónde está Nappa? –Pregunto Raditz, saltando el charco. Cerró la puerta a distancia.

Pudieron ver que la puerta tenia marcas de rasguillos, abolladuras y golpes frescos; También sangre salpicada.

-Mierda –Dijo Raditz asustado -¡O por dios, Kakarroto!

Raditz corrió dejando confuso a Broly.

Una sombra se acercó a Broly por detrás. Él nunca se dio cuenta.

-Que estés bien. Por favor. Espero que estés vivo Goku. –Rogaba Raditz.

Cuando llego a "Sueños de Morfeo" abrió la puerta y entro.

Encontró a su hermano poniéndose los pantalones de espalda a Turles, que seguía durmiendo a moco tendido.

-¿Raditz? –Pregunto Kakarroto abrochándose los pantalones -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y Vegeta? –Pregunto mirando la habitación -¿Dónde está? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

-Mira que papá no este, no te da razón para venir así como así e interrumpir en mi habitación, sabes –

-Mira, cállate, cállate –Dijo nervioso- ¿Sabes o no?

-Escuche que grito por la noche –Dijo tranquilo –No pude abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, cosa rara porque nosotros no la cerramos.

-¿Enserio? –Interrogo.

-Si –Afirmo –Después se detuvo, creí que le abriste la puerta. Así que no me preocupe.

-… Nosotros no le abrimos –Dijo un poco asustado Raditz.

-Mmm… entonces él se habrá cansado –Dijo Goku contento –No importa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

-… Por Vegeta –Un poco asustado Raditz contesto -¿No recuerdas?

-_… ¿Quién es Vegeta? _– La voz cambio de repente.

-Kakarroto… basta –Dijo el mayor -¡Deja de asustarme así!

-¿Asustarte? –Pregunto ingenuo –Creo que deberías volver a tu habitación. Es mejor así.

La vos se volvió un poco más grave. Más tenue.

-¿Eh?... Como digas –Dijo, intento no preocuparse. Raditz tenía problemas cardiacos y lo que no necesitaba era alterarse mucho.

Raditz salió sin cerrar la puerta y bajo hasta el recibidor. No había nadie. Camino hasta la cocina, estaba Nappa y Broly tomando un café.

-Buenos días –Saludaron cortésmente.

-Si…buenos días –Saludo no muy convencido -¿Vieron a Vegeta? Es raro que se pierda el desayuno.

-Está sentado en el sillón, tomando un café –Dijo Broly -¿No lo viste cuando entraste?

-¿Eh? No… no en verdad no lo vi –

-Pues, hay esta –Contesto Nappa.

-Bien –

Raditz salió hacia el recibidor de nuevo. Tenían razón, Vegeta estaba sentado tomando un café. Miraba fijamente un punto fantasma en la fotografía, que estaba invertida.

-¿Vegeta? –Se sentó Raditz a su lado -¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas? Si, si lo hice –Contesto sin mirarlo.

-¿Y tu perro? –

-_Odio a los perros_ –Contesto con otra voz más oscura -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-… Nada, como siempre. –Contesto intentando no parecer preocuparse –Con un charco de sangre frente a mi puerta y con la pubertad que le llego a Kakarroto. Y al parecer, a ti también.

-No te entiendo –Dijo Vegeta mirándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto –Tú te reirías de mis chistes. Creo que tú no eres Vegeta…

"Vegeta" sonriese acerco hasta la oreja de Raditz y susurro

-_Es porque yo no soy Vegeta_ –

Raditz estaba petrificado, el aliento de Vegeta era frio. Sin vida. Golpeo su cuello haciendo que una escalofrió paseara por su cuerpo. Su corazón palpito cada vez más rápido.

-¿Que…? ¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunto sin moverse.

-_Eres sagaz, Vegeta esta en alguna lugar de la casa_ –Observo –_Pero cuando lo encuentren, su alma será adsorbida por la casa ¿Podrás salvarlo?_

-Yo… no estoy solo, sabes –

-_Si lo estas, los demás no lo recuerdan_ –Dijo.

-Eso explica el comportamiento de Goku –Dijo inquieto.

-_Exacto_ –

El celular de Raditz sonó. Vegeta se apartó y se levantó. Antes de irse dijo.

-_Que comienza el juego_ –

Raditz, asustado atendió el celular. Era su padre, Bardock.

**Principio de la llamada:**

Raditz: ¿Hola? ¿Padre?

Bardock: ¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo está tu hermano? No contesta su teléfono. ¿Cómo está tu corazón?

Raditz: Esta bien, no te preocupes. ¿Papá?

Bardock: Dime…

Raditz: Creo… creo que mataron a Vegeta.

Bardock: ¿Qué?

Raditz: Que mataron a Vegeta y quieren matarme, papá. Tengo miedo.

Bardock: ¿Raditz? ¡Raditz no te escucho!

Raditz: ¿Papá? ¡Papá! Nos van a matar.

**(Interferencia)**

**Fin de la llamada.**

-¿Papá? –Pregunto cerrando el celular –Voy a morir. Voy a morir aquí.

-¿Raditz? –Pregunto Turles.

-¿Qué quieres Turles? –Pregunto. Raditz, se agarró la cabeza entre las manos.

Turles miro a los lados y se acercó cauteloso a Raditz –Oye… ¿Dónde está Vegeta? –Pregunto en vos baja.

-¿Quieres ir a comprar? –Pregunto.

-¿A comprar? –Turles temía lo peor.

-Te lo explicare allí –


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Susurros rencorosos…**

Salieron de la casa. Bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a caminar hacia un parque no muy lejos de allí. En el camino, vieron que el pueblo estaba casi desierto. Ellos solo habían visto a una anciana, un perro, dos niños, un joven adulto y una mujer adulta.

Y todos mirando al suelo. Sin inmutarse por la presencia de los forasteros.

Sin darse cuenta, Turles golpeo a la mujer. Esta cayó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca

-¡Ay! –Se quejó -¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¿Está usted bien…? –La señora no respondió, simplemente se levantó; se sacudió la tierra y siguió su camino- ¿Señora?

-Que gente tan extraña –Observo Raditz. Él estaba parado un poco más lejos del accidente.

-¿y me lo dices a mí? –Dijo con burla Turles- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Como digas, todo es muy extraño –Continúo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque, se sentaron en unos bancos de madera deteriorados. Sintieron el crujir de las maderas al posarse en ellas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Turles a Raditz.

Este estaba pálido, normal con su corazón.

-Bien… bien –Dijo, no muy convencido –Solo un poco agitado, eso es todo.

-Bien -contesto despreocupado -¿Sabes algo de Vegeta? –Interrogo.

-… Sé que está en la casa, pero nada más –Dijo Raditz.

-¿Cómo sospechaste que lo tiene la casa? –Le pregunto.

-Simple –Dedujo - ¡Incluso tengo un Flash-Back!

-Tú y tus mugrosos Flash-Back –Se quejó el más joven de los dos. Odiaba esas historias.

"_Fue más o menos así…"_ –Comenzó – _"Me había levantado y como siempre, decidí bañarme, Salí de la habitación y me encontré un charco de sangre. Eso es todo"_

-¿Solo eso? –Pregunto Turles -¿No es más largo?

-Mmm… no –Contesto –Solo es eso. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, un espíritu en el cuerpo de Vegeta me dijo que Vegeta, nuestro Vegeta, estaba en la casa.

-… ¡Y no me dijiste eso! –Grito parándose al frente de Raditz-¡Era lo único que quería saber!

-_Turles…_ -Escucho nombrarse. Una niebla misteriosa y amarga empezó a acercarse hasta ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? –Pregunto Turles mirando hacia un punto fantasma en el parque, buscaba con la mirada el dueño de la voz.

-_Turles…_ -Llamo de nuevo.

-¿Qué escuchas? –Le pregunto Raditz, veía como su pariente buscaba algo.

-¿No escuchas esa voz? –Pregunto.

-No… no escucho nada- Dijo mirando hacia los lados –Turles… me… me duele mucho el pecho –Se quejó Raditz.

-¿Qué? –

-Siento que algo me aplasta el pecho. Duele mucho –Se quejó.

_Sentía que lo estrujaban, apretaban y aplastaran el pecho. Un dolor intenso e inesperado. Pronto el dolor se extendió hacia los brazos, mandíbula, poco a poco a los hombros; También a la espalda. Le faltaba el aire. Callo rendido a los pies de su pariente que lo observaba atónito y asustado._

_En cuestión de segundos, un mareo profundo, sudoración y nauseas._

_Poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo._

-¡Raditz! **¡Raditz!** –Gritaba su primo intentando hacer que reaccionara. Como ultima idea, intento hacerle Reanimación Cardo-Pulmonar.

Apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Raditz y empezó…

En otro lugar del pueblo:

-Arg… -Se quejó un joven -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

Mira hacia ambos lados de la habitación.

Era una habitación negra. De madera. Tenía una pequeña luz amarilla que hacia corto circuito. Podía ver que no poseía entrada de aire alguna.

El suelo mojado, tenía una tonalidad verde; era por el musgo que producía el agua.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí? –Se preguntó. Intento quitarse algo que tenía en la cara. Pero sus manos estaban atadas - ¡Mis mano! ¡Cabrones! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Sus gritos fueron en vano.

-Genial… simplemente genial…. –Dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Vegeta miro hacia el suelo aburrido. Pudo ver su reflejo manchado de sangre y abollado; marcas de violencia. Salvajes y tercas.

-Mierda… -Susurro –De aquí no salgo vivo. ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Escúchenme! ¡So…corro…!

Los gritos se fueron ahogándose en la sangre que salía de la boca de Vegeta.

* * *

Candy: ¿Por que mis historias, algunas tienen Flash-Back?

Broly: La verdad, lo ignoro.

Candy: ¿Enserio? ¿Tú no estas muerto?

Broly:... No.. no lo sé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo par de pantalones, por favor.**

Era el Crepúsculo Nocturno. En la vieja mansión, 2 hombres y un adolecente discutían la tardanza de sus compañeros.

**En el comedor:**

-¿Dónde están estos chicos? –Se preguntaba Nappa viendo el reloj en su mano izquierda- Se están tomando su tiempo.

-¿A dónde fueron? –Les pregunto Goku, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor jugando con un tenedor. Gris plateado era el pequeño tenedor.

-Y para colmo, ellos tenían que comprar la comida –Dijo Broly ignorando al menor.

-Creo que queda algo todavía –Contesto Nappa caminando hacia la cocina –Pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Pero adonde se fueron? –Pregunto de nuevo.

-Que ingenuo eres Goku –Contesto Broly mirándolo de frente- Obvio que se fueron a salir con chicas o algo así. Quizás, entre ellos, quien sabe.

-Mi hermano jamás haría algo como eso… no sin antes llevarme o avisarme, claro –

-Pues, si lo hizo –Broly estaba bastante divertido molestando al pequeño hermano de Raditz –Además dijo que no te quería y que eres adoptado.

-¡Mientes! –Grito -¡De seguro él está en un teléfono público llamando a Papá!

-Si, como digas –Dijo sarcástico Broly, se levantó y fue a "Ayudar a Nappa".

-¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto Goku.

-A darle apoyo moral a Nappa –Contesto.

Goku era el más pequeño de ellos, él tenía 16 años. Siempre era el centro de las bromas. Aunque él sabe a muy dentro que tarde o temprano se vengaría…

Mientras en otra habitación muy lejos del comedor…

-Ay, ay –Se quejaba Vegeta –Un poco… un poco más… -Decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie a duras penas –Ya casi… ¡Lo tengo!

Vegeta estaba de pie. Dio un paso. Se quedó quieto, dio otro paso. Llego a un charco de sangre, podría ser su propia sangre, cuando llego a estar sobre él se mantuvo quieto.

-Bien, debo tener mucho cuidado para no caerme… o sino –Antes de que pudiera terminar, una pequeña brisa lo hizo tropezar y, claro, caerse. El impacto le doblo un tobillo y ensucio toda la parte baja del pantalón -¡O por favor! ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?... así, ya lo recordé…

En otro lado del pueblo… más específicamente en un hospital.

-¿Raditz? ¿Raditz? –Le pregunto Turles -¿Estas despierto?

-No… no lo estoy –Respondió sarcástico.

-¿Les digo que no iras a la boda? –Le pregunto Turles.

-Creo que sería lo mejor… Qué pena, con lo que a mí me gusta usar traje –Dijo.

-Vale, llamare a tu padre y le diré de su salud ¿Esa bien? –

-Si… si está bien –

-Ok, vengo en seguida –

Turles salió de la habitación del hospital que le habían asignado a Raditz. Camino hasta encontrar un teléfono público. Era extraño e irónico, había más gente en el hospital que en la cuidad. Cuando encontró el teléfono, marco el número de su tío…

**Llamada:**

Turles: ¿hola? ¿Bardock? ¿Tío?

Bardock: ¿Turles? ¿Qué quieres? Son las once de la noche ¿A caso no duermes?

Turles: No sé por qué se esmeran tanto en decirme la hora… pero escucha, Raditz esta…

Bardock: ¿¡Que le paso a Raditz!? ¿Está bien? ¡Turles! ¡Si le paso algo, te juro que…!

Turles: Cálmate, cálmate. Tío. No le paso nada… solo estamos en el hospital de emergencias… Tuvo un ataque en el parque… y…

Bardock: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Turles: Pues, déjame decirte que este desgracio le salvo la vida.

Bardock: ¡Ruega por que no llame a tu madre!

Turles: ¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

Después de una fuerte discusión.

Turles: Mira… creo que Vegeta está muerto y Raditz enfermo, yo estoy muy preocupado por Kakarroto. Él tiene en alma de un fantasma en su interior.

Bardock: Intenta ayudarlos. Debo colgar, mi esposa preparo la cena y está bastante enojado por la grosería que me obligaste a gritar.

Turles: Mándale un saludo…espera… tu.

Fin de la llamada:

-¿Me colgó? –Se preguntó Turles –Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo tengo tía?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La cortina marrón.**

Estaba acostado, con una pequeña manguerita con una aguja al final que se incrustaba en mi brazo. Esperaba a que mi primo, Turles, llegara a darme las noticias sobre mi padre.

Vi su cara asomando por una pequeña parte de la puerta blanca.

-Y hablando de roma… -Dije con un aire cómico.

-El burro cuestiona –Completo mirándome enojado –Mira, tengo una noticia buena y otra mala.

-¿Cuál es la mala? –Le pregunte un poco más relajado por su contestación.

-Que tu padre me odia y es probable que Santa no me traiga regalos de navidad –Dijo Turles un poco triste.

-¿Esa es la mala? –Le pregunte un poco confundido.

-Jamás dije que serían malas para ti –Dijo- Y la buena es que el doctor sufrió un accidente automovilístico y murió.

-¿¡Que!? –Grite, tan exaltado como colérico -¿¡Que tiene eso de bueno!?

-No me dejaste terminar –Dijo enojado – Que como está muerto no nos cobran. ¿No estás feliz?

-Me va a dar taquicardia –Dije tocando mi pecho –Pronto caeré en coma y ni tú y nadie podrá ayudarme.

-Igual es gratis, y eso es lo que importa –Dijo feliz – Bueno, chaito. Nos vemos mañana. Me voy a cenar con los demás.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué dijo mi padre sobre mí? –Grite. Pero el muy infeliz se fue antes de que pudiera escucharme. O simplemente se ignoró.

Me quede solo… de nuevo. Simplemente me relaje.

Mire hacia una ventana que dejaba ver la mansión, no estaba muy lejos. Pues, podía ver el interior desde algunas ventanas que no eran tapadas por las cortinas gruesas de diversos colores opacos.

Una precisamente, capto mi atención. Era una que estaba en el tercer piso, las cortinas eran marrón oscuras, se podía ver atravesó de ella sin ninguna complicación.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Mire más detenidamente.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, aunque jamás podría ser verdad. Lo era. Sin duda alguna.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? ¿Ese era Vegeta? ¡Era Vegeta!

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunte al aire –Ya sé dónde está. ¡Está en la habitación de arriba!

Intente alcanzar mi teléfono celular. No tenía crecido. Pero podía llamar gratis a Kakarroto.

Intente... intente con mucho esfuerzo lograr tener entre mis manos y poder llamarlo, avisarles. Pero no lo logre. No era que la mesa estaba lejos, todo lo contrario, pero no pude…

Me di cuenta que la habitación se cortó la luz, esperaba que eso no pasara. No a mí.

-No… no por favor –roge entre lágrimas –No quiero morir… no.

Sabía que llegaría mi hora. Joven y hermoso moriría y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Disculpe, señor Raditz – Escuche disculpare a una dama –La luces se cortaron, como ya lo noto, volverán pronto. Por favor disculpe las molestias.

-¿Eh?.. Si, si está bien –Le dije tranquilizándome –No importa, está bien.

-Excelente –Dijo –Dentro de un momento vendrá el doctor a atenderlo.

-No esperaría otra cosa –Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa- Ya puede irse. Si lo desea.

-¿Hum? ¡Si, si lo sé! –Se alteró un poco, aquí no había luz, pude imaginar cómo su vos se ponía cada vez más nerviosa -Usted… podría… si se mejora… ¿Salir conmigo a cenar? -

-¿Disculpe? –

-¡Esta bien si no quiere!- Dijo apurada.

-No, yo… Creo que sería una excelente idea –Le dije tranquilo, sería una cena gratis. Y estoy seguro que Turles diría lo mismo… ese Rata.

-Está bien –Dijo feliz –Si sale vivo nos veremos. Adiós

-¿Vivo? –Le pregunte atontado.

-Esto no es un hospital… es un mata sanos –Dijo con tranquilidad –Pareces muy fuerte, dudo que te puedan matar.

-¿¡Que!? –

-No sé qué concepto tengas de un Mata sanos, pero aquí es como un hospital militar –

-¡No me jodas! –

-¡Adiós y suerte, guapo! –


End file.
